So Much Better
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: For once in his life Sasuke was not pointlessly brooding. In fact, he was simply pondering about Neji and how, he thought, Neji was so much better than he was.” Early birthday fic for Neji. NejiHinata. Oneshot.


Title: So Much BetterRating: K  
Summary: "For once in his life Sasuke was not pointlessly brooding. In fact, he was simply pondering about Neji and how, he thought, Neji was so much better than he was." Early birthday fic for Neji. Neji/Hinata.  
A/N: It started out as a drabble and evolved into something a little longer. It doesn't really make a lot of sense but enjoy anyway.

If Sasuke was not dragged to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand by either Sakura or Naruto one would usually never find him there. And yet there he was perched upon one of those stools waiting for his order. Those villagers of Konoha who happened to walk by the stand and knew anything about Uchiha Sasuke were surprised because for once in his life Sasuke was not pointlessly brooding. In fact, he was simply pondering about Neji and how, he thought, Neji was so much better than he was.

Now Sasuke was just as much of an egotistical, narcissistic, self-involved brooder as the next person but you had to give to Neji, he took brooding to the next level and out of all of the people in the 'Rookie Nine' Neji was the only person who Sasuke deigned to compare himself to. Both had incredible blood line limits and vendettas against family members. While Sasuke's was only focused on the one and only Itachi, Neji's was against pretty much everyone who was related to him. He hated the main family for how they branded the branch family. He hated the branch family for how they easily accepted their fates. And Sasuke decided, grudgingly, that that was very impressive. He often found it tiring to keep his hate focused only on Itachi. Neji had to have some serious stamina to hate his family at all times.

Not to mention Neji's hair. Oh good lord his hair was wonderful. His long dark brown hair was tied elegantly behind his back, very much so like Itachi, another egotistical, narcissistic brooder whom at times Sasuke could not help but admire for his skills.

As a general brooder Neji was pretty good, although he could use a little help. Neji focused only on fate and what fate had in store for him. Sasuke was sure that he was definitely the better of the two in that he had many things to brood on: revenge, rebuilding his clan, finding out how exactly one went about rebuilding his clan, gaining more power, his curse seal, etc… And, of course, Sasuke's trademark 'chin on hands' move just sealed the deal.

Sasuke took pride in his skills but still didn't seem to be able to get rid of the nagging feeling that Neji was still better than him. He didn't seem to have fangirls following him around everywhere which made it easier for him to do his emo thing.

The sound of loud voices broke Sasuke out of his reverie and he looked to the side to see where the voices were coming from. Approaching the Ichiraku Ramen stand were Lee, Neji and TenTen. Lee and TenTen were arguing loudly about which went better with ramen, chicken or beef and seemed to be heading towards the stand to finally make a decision.

Sasuke took this chance to once again check out the competition. Neji walked with a frown on his face occasionally sending an exasperated look at his companions. Sasuke sighed, Neji seemed to have so much more practice than himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Hinata round the corner and walk towards the still bickering trio. Hinata only looked up briefly and blanched but then refocused her eyes on the ground. Sasuke looked on and prepared himself to take notes mentally. Watching Neji systematically destroy Hinata's courage and confidence was very much like watching a master at work and although he did not like Neji very much even Sasuke knew that one should always take notes on the master. Hinata, however, walked by them with her eyes focused on the dirt path as Neji watched his cousin with a look of distaste. Sasuke sighed, he had gotten excited for nothing. Brooders should never be excited. When he looked back up he saw that Hinata had actually stopped in her tracks and turned around facing Neji's back. A variety of emotions passed over her face until she looked quite determined and steeled herself for a confrontation with her cousin. Sasuke leaned forward eagerly.

"A-ano, nii-san?" Hinata called out quietly.

Neji stopped and turned around to look at her while his unaware teammates continued on ahead.

"Hnn" he said in acknowledgement as he slowly walked towards her backing her into a wall.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he continued to back her into a wall.

"I-I just w-wanted to tell you happy birthday"

Neji smirked as Hinata squeaked at the end of her declaration as she realized that she could back up no more and looked to the sides for an escape route. She looked up frightened when Neji put both of his arms above her head on the wall effectively trapping her.

"Aa, well I guess I'll get my present now if you don't mind."

And at that, Neji lowered his head and kissed her so briefly later Hinata would doubt it even happened. Neji then turned around and walked away his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, leaving behind a very flustered Hinata.

Sasuke groaned. Now Neji even kissed a girl while keeping the emo thing going on. Sasuke didn't even know that was possible! He had so much to catch up on. Sasuke threw some money down on the counter for the ramen he had not eaten yet. As he walked away he vaguely wondered if Itachi had had as much competition in his day.


End file.
